Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server apparatus, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image forming system using so-called cloud computing has been proposed enabling an information terminal to send information for job execution not directly to an image forming apparatus but to a server as a relay device.
In such system using cloud computing, for information used in job execution is stored on a network, for example. Accordingly, a user can instruct the job execution from any desired terminal.